2024 Presidential Election (Devo1992 World 2)
The 2024 Presidential Election was held on November 5, 2024 between the Democratic ticket of US Senator of Hawaii Tulsi Gabbard and former US Representative of Arizona Ruben Gallego and the Republican Ticket of Secretary of the State Nikki Haley and former US Senator from Florida Marco Rubio. The Gabbard/Gallego ticket defeated the Haley/Rubio ticket 346-192. This is the first election that two women running for President competed against each other. The main topics of the election were the situation with the Kurds, wars abroad, healthcare, the environment, and college tuition. Democratic Primaries: After Joe Biden's loss in 2020, the Democrats thought the reason he lost was due to his age and centrist views. So they decided someone young and with progressive views should be the nominee. US Senator Tulsi Gabbard who lost to Biden in 2020, decided to run again even though she won the 2022 US Hawaii Senate election. She was viewed as a young progressive who could unite the country and bring positive change to America. Andrew Cuomo's record as Governor of New York and his ties with Wall Street costed him the primary. Ed Markey's age was a turn off for many Democratic voters. Gavin Newsom's record as Governor of California and his various scandals were a turnoff for many causing him to drop out a month before the primaries started. Tulsi Gabbard, US Senator from Hawaii winner Andrew Cuomo, former Governor of New York Ed Markey, former US Senator from Massachusetts (withdrew) Gavin Newsom, former Governor of California (withdrew) VP shortlist: Ruben Gallego, US Representative from Arizona winner Nina Turner, Chair of the DNC Jason Kander, US Representative from Missouri Joe Kennedy III, US Senator from Massachusetts Barbara Lee, US Representative from California Republican primaries: With President Trump's popularity high during his second term, the economy in good shape, and many of the wars abroad ending, the Republicans viewed 2024 as the year to win the white house again. Vice-President Pence was rumored to run but declined due to his far right political views and his age. They wanted someone who was young and was either a female, person of color, or from another ethnicity. Secretary of the State Nikki Haley was viewed as someone with strong but not too far right conservative views and one who would continue on with Trump's policies but people wanted new ideas which caused her to lose to Gabbard. Neil Gorsuch was considered to be an extreme conservative. Ted Cruz who lost to Trump in 2016 decided to run again for the second and last time but his extreme conservative beliefs and religious based policies were a turn off for many Republican voters. Todd Marleson lost because they didn't want another businessman to become President. Nikki Haley, Secretary of the State winner Neil Gorsuch, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court Ted Cruz, US Senator from Texas Todd Marleson, Businessman from Wyoming (withdrew) VP shortlist: Marco Rubio, former US Senator from Florida winner Dan Crenshaw, Secretary of Defense Elise Stefanik, Governor of New York Kevin McCarthy, former US Representative from California Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin Category:Devo1992 World 2 Category:2020 Presidential Election Category:US Elections 2020 Category:US elections Category:Presidential Election